


Anything Can Happen (on a Friday Night)

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Jooheon meets Minhyuk in an unexpected turn of events.





	Anything Can Happen (on a Friday Night)

* * *

Shelves upon shelves of liquor decorated the bar, neon lights from the signs above them shining through the glass bottles and making a distorted rainbow along the bar table. 

“Well,” Kihyun leaned over to whisper in Hyunwoo’s ear, “this is nice. I’d say they seem to be getting along well, but I’m ninety percent sure Hyungwon is groping Wonho’s thigh under the table.” he said as flatly as he could, trying to hide his amusement.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and almost didn’t believe what Kihyun had said, but as he realised the expression on Wonho’s face was one of pleasure, and on Hyungwon’s, was an expression of knowing, he nearly choked. 

“It’s a shame Minnie couldn’t be here,” Hyungwon said, “but in all fairness, it is pretty difficult to find a babysitter on a Friday night.” he shrugged. It really was hard to find a babysitter on a Friday, much less at night.

“Yeah, they’re usually all out partying or getting shit-faced,” Hyunwoo scoffed, “but don’t feel bad about your friend,” he reassured, “Joo had some emergency come up anyways, so,”

“There’s always a next time,” Kihyun added with a sweet smile.

Wonho contributed a single nod and a painfully forced smile to the conversation before gasping suddenly and swallowing a moan.

Using his long fingers to unzip Wonho’s jeans, Hyungwon grinned as he slipped inside the alpha’s pants, running his fingers along Wonho’s clothed cock before groping it and stroking the length languidly.

Seeing Wonho’s face contorting into one of pleasure again, Hyunwoo didn’t know whether to laugh or feel grossed-out, so he settled for both, looking at Kihyun with wide eyes while biting at his bottom lip to suppress a smile.

***

Jooheon knocked at the unfamiliar door in front of him, mentally reciting the address over and over, ensuring he was at the right house. He only stood there for a few seconds, but he swore it felt like _ hours _. When he heard the patter of footsteps and the faint sound of a child crying through the door, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Someone was home, and that someone had a child, and it was most likely the child he was due to look after tonight. 

The door finally cracked open, then swung the rest of the way open to reveal a pretty, black-haired omega and a wailing kid.

_ Oh, wow. He’s pretty. _

It was like a piece of abstract artwork, only in human form, and far more beautiful. White skin and raven strands framed the omega’s face softly, still showing off the natural, upside-down triangle shape of his pretty face. Pink, pouty lips and small, silver hoops in each earlobe caught Jooheon’s attention, and he wasn’t sure which he wanted to stare at more. The more he looked at the omega’s pretty face, the more he noticed, and the more difficult he knew it would be to talk eventually. Putting that aside for a few moments more, Jooheon saw two slight darknesses forming underneath the omega’s eyes, and he understood. It must have been exhausting to raise a kid, but having a kid meant having two parents, right? 

He decided to speak before he got the door slammed in his face for staring creepily, “I’m so sorry, um, Minhyuk, I thought I couldn’t make it because my friends wanted to meet up, but they said it was fine if we could reschedule-”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Minhyuk interrupted the rambling, orange-haired boy, “you wanna go be with your friends, it’s fine. I decided I’d stay in anyways,” he said softly, stroking the child’s head.

Jooheon looked dejected. “Oh, okay. Would you want to have me as your sitter next time, then?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Minhyuk nodded and welcomed the boy inside, “come on in for a little bit. I’d appreciate it if you gave me the best way to contact you, for next time. Let me put Kyun in his room, okay? Give me a minute,” he motioned towards the couch, silently offering Jooheon a seat as he tried to shush the fussing kid in his arms, “make yourself at home.” he offered before walking away.

Jooheon sat and looked around, observing the pictures on the walls and shelves. There was Minhyuk, and his kid, but no third person in every photo. Jooheon briefly wondered why there was no other parent, and what could have happened before Minhyuk finally appeared before him, a tired smile on his pretty face.

“Sorry, he got a little restless. He’s not used to, um, alpha scents in the house.” he apologised, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a pad of purple sticky notes.

“Oh,” Jooheon winced, “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t help it. He was nervous.

Minhyuk waved a hand dismissively, “It’s fine, he’s fine. He’s gonna have to get used to it at some point anyway,” he reasoned, shrugging.

“Ah, yeah, I guess so.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk sat down next to the alpha and handed him a pen, “if you will, your phone number, please. I feel like it’s more efficient than e-mail these days,” he joked, crossing his legs.

Jooheon gulped. The omega next to him was _ really _ pretty, and he smelled _really _sweet. He shook his head and wrote his name and phone number down on the purple pad, handing it back to Minhyuk with a smile.

“Thanks, Jooheon. I’ll be sure to contact you next time, okay?” the omega promised.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Jooheon smiled so wide that his eyes disappeared, but a question he wanted to keep tucked in the back of his mind shot to the front, causing his smile to vanish, “What’s his name?” he said suddenly.

Minhyuk looked a bit taken aback, but he answered nonetheless, “Changkyun,” he said proudly, “Lee Changkyun.” He smiled and looked at Jooheon with soft eyes.

“Where’s his other dad?”

Groaning, Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “No idea. You’d think when your boyfriend of three years knocks you up, he’d stay, right?” he pressed his lips together in a tight line as the memories flooded back into his mind.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-” Jooheon shook his head and mentally reprimanded himself, “I have a bad habit of just saying whatever comes into my mind,” he breathed out a curse, “I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey,” Minhyuk said gently, reaching a hand out to place over the alpha’s shoulder, “it’s okay. Thank you for being nice about it, at least.” he patted Jooheon’s arm softly before returning his hand into his own lap.

“What do you mean?” the orange-haired alpha raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know, people have a lot of shit to say about a single omega in their mid-twenties with a kid,” he scoffed, tucking a tuft of black hair behind his ear.

“I think it’s cool,” Jooheon mumbled, looking at the floor, “I’ve got mad respect for single omega dads.”

“Mad respect?” Minhyuk burst out in laughter, “what is that?”

Jooheon smiled and explained, “It just means I respect you guys a lot. Must be a lot of work and time to raise a kid, not to mention the fact that you have a job, too!” he screeched, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Giggling, Minhyuk raised a hand up to his mouth to muffle his laughter, not wanting to wake Changkyun up, “You know, I might need you on Monday, I think. It’s not exactly for a sitting job, though.”

“Oh?” the alpha’s eyebrows raised in amusement.

“For Kyun,” Minhyuk clarified, “his school has those parent-teacher conferences, I was wondering if you could come with me, maybe?” he asked hopefully, “I’m getting tired of being that 'single omega with a kid', you know?” he groaned, “Some of the other parents, especially the alphas, are just so rude, might be nice to have my own little alpha bodyguard, you know?" he quipped, nudging Jooheon's shoulder.

For having known Minhyuk such a short time, Jooheon couldn’t deny the attraction he felt towards the omega. He already knew so much about him and their scents meshed so well together… he imagined their bodies would, too.

He thought about Monday, the conferences, hands linked together with Minhyuk's as Changkyun trailed behind them. Jooheon felt his heart swell as the image of looking like a perfect little family was stuck in his mind. He was more than happy to accompany Minhyuk to wherever he needed to go.

Minhyuk’s voice broke the fantasy playing out in his head.

“Jooheon? Is that alright with you? If not, I totally get it, I can just-”

“No!” Jooheon cleared his throat and apologised for the outburst, but he really didn’t want anyone else going with Minhyuk, “I mean, I’d love to go.” he finished calmly, smiling and placing his palms flat on his thighs.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” the omega smiled.

Jooheon narrowed his eyes at a certain photo above the fireplace. It depicted three men in graduation caps and gowns, one tall and skinny, Minhyuk in the middle, and a shorter one to Minhyuk’s side. They were all clutching diplomas and showing off bright, white smiles.

“Is that… _ Kihyun_?”

“Oh? How do you know Ki?” Minhyuk asked giddily.

“He’s dating my friend!” the alpha exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter.

“Wait, _ Hyunwoo_?”

Jooheon nodded furiously, “Yes! From the police station!”

“Oh, no _ shit_.” Minhyuk hissed, pulling out his phone, “I _ have _to tell Ki. Come here, take a picture with me.”

***

**From: Minnie♡**

****

**show this to hyunwoo xoxo**

“Holy _ shit_!” Kihyun screeched, gaping at his phone, “That’s him!” 

He passed his phone around the table for everyone to see, their jaws dropping to the ground just seconds after looking at the screen.

“He found Honey! What the hell?” Hyunwoo yelled incredulously, “They know each other?”

“They look pretty cosy,” Wonho lilted, smirking at the photo.

Hyungwon stifled a smile, “Okay, _ wow_, they look pretty cute together,” he admitted, still trying to suppress his grin.

Kihyun typed out a response faster than anyone at the table could blink.

**To: Minnie♡**

**How the hell??**

***

Minhyuk didn’t respond.

Instead, he found himself underneath the orange-haired alpha, tugging at those fiery strands and moaning quietly as he was thrust into.

How did he get there? Well, it was all a blur. All he could remember was cuddling up to the alpha to snap a few photos, but as the space between them disappeared, their inhibitions seemed to follow suit. 

It started when Jooheon discovered the omega was ticklish; he’d accidentally brushed his hand along Minhyuk’s side during the commotion of laughing and taking photos. Running the tips of his fingers lightly over Minhyuk’s clothed stomach, the omega threw his head back and laughed. With the omega helpless, Jooheon climbed on top of him to continue his relentless, but good-natured, attack. Somehow, during the whole thing, his lips ended up on Minhyuk’s neck, and he couldn’t control himself as a stream of breathy curses and quiet moans filled his ears, not to mention the delicious peach smell coming from the omega. It definitely didn't help his arousal.

“Min… are you sure?”

Minhyuk nodded furiously, “I can’t get pregnant again, don’t worry,” he laughed, “just, um, be gentle, please,” he asked bashfully, gripping at Jooheon’s shirt as the alpha slid inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Jooheon’s spearmint scent floated through the air, sending a pleasant wave of calmness through him.

And gentle Jooheon was. He caressed Minhyuk, planting little kisses wherever he could — neck, jaw, cheek — as he pushed himself slowly into the tight heat. He complimented the pretty omega, giggling against his lips when he ducked down for a kiss, and blushing as he saw Minhyuk’s flushed face when he pulled away.

“Minnie… is this okay?” Jooheon asked softly, sliding in and out of the omega with a hand cupping Minhyuk’s face, “you like this?”

“Ah, uh-huh,” the omega parted his lips and nodded, looking up at Jooheon, “s-so nice,” he choked out, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to enjoy the sensation of being fucked so gently, so _ lovingly_. It was something he missed.

Jooheon smiled and rocked his hips forward languidly, delighting in the adorable mewls that came from the omega. He admired the sight of Minhyuk coming undone - his beautiful face flushed a light red, his pretty, pink lips parted slightly to expose a sliver of white, and those dark brown eyes that fluttered shut each time he pushed himself inside. A symphony of breathy moans and a tiny _"__please_” slipped past the omega’s lips as Jooheon pulled out slowly, and then he nodded, pressing chaste, close-mouthed kisses to Minhyuk’s neck groaning as the delicious wet heat sucked him back in. The alpha brushed his lips against Minhyuk’s ear and mumbled barely-coherent words of praise against it, “so pretty,” he drawled, the slow tone of his voice matching his thrusts, “you’re so pretty, Minnie,” his breaths grew uneven, and heat began to pool downwards. He looked at the omega urgently, and when Minhyuk nodded, he started thrusting shallowly, eyes falling shut as he finally climaxed.

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s neck, fingers trailing up to rest in the alpha’s orange locks to tug at them gently-

-and, well, here they were.

They lay together on the couch in their post-orgasmic haze, breathing heavily and pushing damp hair off their foreheads.

Jooheon was scared to break the silence. It was different, Minhyuk’s strange request. He’d never been asked to go gentle before, but rather the opposite. “Can I ask you something?”

Minhyuk nodded.

“It might be a bit weird to ask, but why did you want me to go slow? Usually people ask the opposite-”

The omega sighed before Jooheon could finish his sentence, “Just my preference, I guess. If you want to do it hard-”

“No, no, that’s not it at all,” Jooheon chuckled and held the omega tighter, “I quite enjoyed it-”

“Who are you?” a small voice called out.

Jooheon’s eyes shot all the way open and Minhyuk removed himself from the alpha’s arms, nearly leaping off the couch.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk yelped, grabbing his shirt and putting it on haphazardly as Jooheon did the same. Thank god they at least had the decency to pull their pants back up.

“Who are you?” Changkyun repeated, tapping his foot at the orange-haired stranger.

“This is daddy’s friend, Kyun. Come on, let’s get you back to bed-”

Changkyun interrupted before Minhyuk could even get his ass up off the couch, “Daddy doesn’t get naked with his friends,” the kid stated, looking directly at Jooheon, "Daddy doesn't have friends like you anymore,"

Jooheon blushed and bit his lip, unable to help but wonder what exactly the kid meant by that.

“Lee Changkyun! Don’t say things like that!” Minhyuk shouted sternly.

Changkyun mumbled out a half-assed apology before Minhyuk shooed him away, walking him back to his room.

“I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay. He’s a cute kid,” Jooheon gushed.

“I don’t really have many people over,” the omega admitted, sitting back down on the couch next to Jooheon and letting their thighs touch.

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Jooheon giggled, “however, there is one thing you _ do _ have to do-”

Fear flashed through Minhyuk for a split second. A million different scenarios played through his head, most of them bad, and he wondered whether he was going to be running and hiding for his life in a few moments.

“-go out with me tomorrow. Let me take you somewhere.”

Relieved, Minhyuk sighed. “Oh, Jooheon, I’d really love to, but after work I’d need to go pick up Kyun from his daycare, and I don’t have another sitter,”

Jooheon interrupted, “Then let’s stay in. I’ll bring takeaway,” he bribed, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay,” Minhyuk caved, leaning over to press a kiss to the alpha’s cheek, “we’ll do that,” he kissed Jooheon again, this time on the deep dimple that formed on the alpha's cheek as he smiled.

***

Wonho, like any other degenerate human being who frequented bars, had fantasised about fucking someone in the dirty bathroom of one- the urgency of needing to fuck right then and there in the filthy place was just _ hot —_ but he didn’t know it would actually happen one day.

“Hyungwon, _ fuck, _you-you’re drunk-”

“Shut up and fuck me,” the omega growled, dropping to his knees to unbutton Wonho’s jeans. The bathroom floor was dirty, sure, but Hyungwon didn’t care about that right now. All he was focused on was how Wonho’s giant cock was going to fit inside him.

Wonho found himself playing a dangerous game of ethical limbo. Hyungwon was _ extremely _ intoxicated but _ extremely _ convincing, and he wanted to give in _ so _badly-

“Stop thinking and just _ fuck me_.” Hyungwon ordered, shedding his clothes, “I want it.” he palmed at the alpha’s hardening cock through his jeans, looking at Wonho with dark eyes, pupils blown wide with lust — or alcohol.

“Please, Hyungwon,” Wonho whined, “we can do this when you’re sober,” he tried to reason, looking at the omega with a pained expression on his face. He knew full well that the longer he stood there with Hyungwon, surrounded with that tantalising mango scent and staring at those sexy, plump lips, the more likely he'd be to forget about whether it was right or wrong to trust a drunk person’s judgement and just cave.

“I don’t like it rough when I’m sober,” the omega drawled, dragging out the last syllable and leaning closer to Wonho, licking at the shell of the alpha’s ear as he manoeuvred those large hands onto his svelte waist.

_ That did it. _

“_Fuck_,” Wonho seethed, hastily trying to rid himself of his shirt as the omega bent over and steadied himself against the filthy stall wall, exposing every inch of milky white skin. The contrast of the omega’s delicate, pale skin against the harsh, grey plastic was pleasing to his eye. 

“That’s right, give in,” Hyungwon teased, licking his lips as he felt strong hands _ finally _grab onto his hips, "I _always _get what I want."

Wonho, again, proved to be a slave to his alpha biology. Hyungwon’s delicious mango scent sent him into a frenzy, a frenzy that made him pound into the thin omega relentlessly, grabbing those lean hips so hard, he was sure they’d bruise tomorrow.

“God, yeah, fuck me like you _ mean _it, Wonho,” the omega cried out, yelping each time he was thrust into.

Wonho wanted to say something back, but he decided he’d let his actions do the talking. Hyungwon wanted it rough, so he’d give it to him _ rough _. He started a brutal pace, pulling his cock out almost completely and then burying it inside the omega faster than he could blink, snapping his hips forward sharply as he yanked Hyungwon back, forcing the omega to meet him halfway and sink back onto his cock. Judging by the incoherent mumbles spilling from Hyungwon’s mouth, Wonho took it upon himself to assume he’d fulfilled the omega’s request. He continued fucking into him with a proud smirk plastered on his face; proud that he was able to render the feisty, mouthy omega speechless.

“_Fuck, fuck,_ _Wonho_-”

“That’s right,” the alpha growled, “keep my name on those pretty lips. _ Again_.”

“_Wonho-” _he whined, screwing his eyes shut and just enjoying the feeling of being stretched open so deliciously by a thick, alpha cock.

“Fuck. Hyungwon,” Wonho panted, his thrusts beginning to lose their precision and adopting a more haphazard, sloppy rhythm, “you’re going to make me-”

“Please,” the omega begged, clenching his ass purposefully around the girth lodged deep inside him.

“_God! _” Wonho squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips forward one last time, fingernails digging into the omega’s skin in search of purchase as he climaxed, orgasm surging through him as a mixture of groans and curses spilled past his lips. He thrusted slowly inside the omega as he came down from his high, the combination of slick and come allowing him to glide languidly in and out of Hyungwon’s clenching hole.

“Ugh, god,” the omega turned around and rested against the wall, putting a hand over his heart and panting heavily to catch his breath, “definitely gonna feel that one at work tomorrow.” He joked, smirking at Wonho.

Wonho tried to smile back, but the smell of sweet mango mixing with his bitter lime scent _ plus _ the alcohol on Hyungwon's breath wanting to join in had his stomach feeling uneasy. “Hyungwon, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“In all the right ways,” the omega slurred, “don’t you worry.”

Wonho face-palmed himself. _ Oh god. _

***

**From: Wonnie♡**

**don’t wait up **

**;)**

“What is it with our friends and fucking each other?” Kihyun groaned as he turned his phone around to show Hyunwoo the offending image. The winky face mocked him. “Like there aren’t a thousand other gay guys in this city.”

“No shit!” Hyunwoo gaped at the phone for a good three seconds before jerking the wheel, focusing his attention back to the road, “they actually did!”

“I guess you know what this means,”

“What does it mean?” the alpha questioned, raising an eyebrow. He had no idea what it meant.

“All of our friends are fucking, I guess we have no choice but to join them,” Kihyun said, feigning reluctance.

Hyunwoo burst out in laughter as they rolled to a stop in front of his house, “Oh my god, Ki,”

“I’m not joking,” Kihyun deadpanned, looking straight into the alpha’s eyes as the car engine died down.

“Oh,” Hyunwoo gulped as the sleeve of his shirt was tugged, the tiny omega leading him into his _ own _house and locking the door behind them.

It was at that point Hyunwoo concluded he might have more than just a _ little _ crush on Kihyun.

"Come on, you're taking forever," Kihyun complained.

Hyunwoo grinned as he took a seat on the couch, sighing as the worn cushions sucked him in. "Okay, okay, come here, you," he patted his lap and smiled when Kihyun waddled over to straddle him.

"I wanna do it again," the omega said, unable to look Hyunwoo in the eye.

"Ah, do what?" Hyunwoo feigned ignorance, knowing full well what Kihyun wanted.

"Don't make me say it," Kihyun whined, a bright pink blush dusting the apples of his cheeks as he finally mustered up the courage to look at the alpha.

Hyunwoo chuckled and adjusted Kihyun on his lap, lifting the small omega up so that two slender thighs were on either side of one of his own. "Gonna need to take these off," he said, tugging at the omega's pants.

"Ah," Kihyun nodded, scrambling off the alpha's lap to remove his pants and get back on.

"There we go," Hyunwoo sighed, groping the omega's ass, "I'm sure it feels better this way, anyway," he teased, rocking Kihyun forward slowly on his thigh.

"God," Kihyun cursed and shut his eyes. Now that he knew how good this felt, there was no way he was going to last long. The underside of his cock rubbed against Hyunwoo's pants, the warm friction feeling delicious through the thin fabric of his own underwear. "Hyunwoo," he whimpered, fingers scrambling to grip onto the alpha's shirt as he bucked his hips forward.

"Yeah, baby," Hyunwoo coaxed, "just like that. Let me see that pretty face, hmm?" he asked, “and those pretty lips." he added, running a finger over Kihyun’s bottom lip.

And with that, Kihyun knew he was completely and utterly _ gone _for Hyunwoo.

* * *


End file.
